A. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an improved container for keeping the contents of a large beverage container (such as a beer barrel) cold when refrigeration is not available or practical.
B. Description of the Art.
It is standard practice to cool beer barrels in large, bulky, unattractive containers such as cut down 55 gallon drums which containers have no insulating value, are unattractive, and worst of all are difficult and unpleasant to store when not in use. There are a number of beer barrel coolers that have been patented. The prior art devices are either bulky rigid containers that suffer the same storage problems as the cut down 55 gallon drums or are flexible containers that are difficult to use because of their flexibility.
A need exists for a barrel cooler that cools the beverage, is water tight, accommodates both 1/2 and 1/4 barrel sizes of the various shapes and configurations that are available today, is structurally rigid when in use, yet can be conveniently stored when not in use.